


When My Boy Walks Down the Street

by faneunice



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: He's a whole new form of life.
Kudos: 3





	When My Boy Walks Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/myboyfinal.avi>


End file.
